


Return To Me

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [15]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: I was... unhappy with Mass Effect 3's ending for Andre Shepard, to say the least. This is my sleep-deprived attempt to fix it.





	Return To Me

Having Andre taken from her the first time had been painful, sure, but at least he managed to send a message every now and then. Losing him a second time, to the Reapers, was unbearable. When Jack had heard the news, she’d wanted nothing more than to tear apart the Reapers with her bare hands. Instead, she locked herself in her room and screamed until her throat was sore. When she was able to think coherently, she pushed all thoughts of Andre aside and focused on the kids, refusing to take a break, to give herself a moment where her thoughts might wander to Andre. A few days later, while she was treating the kids at the arcade near Andre’s old apartment, she received a call from Garrus. A few raised voices and shuttles later, Hueta Memorial was invaded by an angry biotic backed up by a gang of teenagers that followed her around like ducklings.   
“Where is he?” She snarled at an unfortunate doctor, seizing him by the collar. The doctor pointed down the hallway, quivering like a spiderweb in a rainstorm. Jack quickly released him before running down the hallway, flanked by the kids. She found Andre’s room and she paused for a moment. What if he didn’t want to see her? What if he was sleeping?  
“What are you waiting for? Go in!” One of her kids ordered, pulling open the door. Another kid pushed her inside before shutting the door behind her. Growling softly, Jack tugged on the door, only to see that three of her kids were working together to hold it shut.   
“Jack? Is that you?” Andre called as he reached out with his hand, a mixture of fear and confusion tainting his voice. Jack rushed over, before sitting down beside him.   
“Sure is.”   
“Thank God. For a moment I thought it might be another reporter.” He replied, smiling. Jack frowned in response, running her hand down his face.   
“You alright?” She asked, studiously ignoring the tapping on the glass from outside.   
“The cybernetics that kept me eyes working got destroyed. The operation’s this afternoon.” He explained, as Jack finally took his hand. Annoyed by the tapping, Jack turned towards the glass, a murderous snarl on her face, to see one of her students pressing a sign to the glass, with everyone else pointing at it.   
“Kiss!” The sign ordered in a messy scrawl. Jack sighed, partially grateful that Andre was temporarily blind.   
“Jack? Could you stay? I- I don’t want to be alone.” Andre begged, panic adding to the fear and confusion in his voice. Jack pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose and decided that nothing would ever separate them again.   
“Relax, I’m staying right here.”


End file.
